5 Halloweens
by prongschasethesnitch
Summary: A series of Halloween nights, showing the progress of an unlikely - or inevitable - love. Jily One-Shot.


On October 31st, 1973 a bored Mary McDonald stared at her blank piece of parchment, willing it to write her charms essay, when Lily Evans stormed into the girl's dormitory.

"UGH! That _insufferable _git!" Lily announced as she stormed into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mary inquired, not looking up from her parchment, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"_Potter_ is wrong! I can't believe him. How can someone be so horrid to others?"

Fairly sure that if she didn't stop her soon the rant would never end, Mary interjected

"Lily, what exactly did James do?"

"What he always does – attacked people for no reason, including Sev. I don't know how he can be so inconsiderate of people's feelings. And after I _finally _up the fight he tried to _talk_ – no, _flirt _I think – I mean, who does that! Oh, and he just kept on messing with his hair! I swear I was about 5 seconds away from hexing his hand _off!_"

Mary looked up at her friend who continued to rant and rave about that 'arrogant toerag' for a good 10 minutes longer, and couldn't help but smile knowingly as she watched Lily storm about.

* * *

On October 31st 1975, a cheerful Sirius Black doubled over with laughter at the familiar sight of his best mate getting an earful from a certain redhead.

"Potter! How could you _do_ something like this? Do you honestly think setting off all the pumpkins in the Great Hall _funny_?" Lily Evans fumed. Apart from her face – which she had wiped clean before coming over to 'talk' – Lily's entire body was covered in pumpkin pieces , like everyone else in the Great Hall.

"What makes you think we're behind this, Evans?" James smirked up at her. Despite all the protests they could give, it was perfectly clear that the four marauders were behind the mess, being the only four in the Great Hall pumpkin-free.

"I'm not stupid Potter. You're making yourself painfully obvious, you know. It's almost like you _want _to be caught!"

"But Evans, what's the fun in causing trouble and _not _getting any recognition for it?" James replied, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

Shaking her head exasperatedly, Lily muttered, "Fine. I'll leave you four to McGonagall."

She turned to leave, but not before James called out one last remark.

"OI! Wait, Evans! Fancy a trip with me to Hogsmeade next time?"

Lily scowled at James, whose hand had flown up to his hair, messing it up further.

"Never in a million years will I go with _you_, Potter." She stalked off and met Mary McDonald at the doors to the Hall, where they walked up to the Gryffindor common room together. "Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said, taking a bite out of his half-eaten pudding. "There's always next time, I guess."

But James had not heard him. He just stared after Lily as she disappeared up the stone steps.

* * *

On October 31st 1977, a giddy Lily Evans founds herself gazing into the eyes of James Potter after their first official date to Hogsmeade. Before Christmas break of their sixth year, the idea of going on a date with James Potter would've made her gag – and the idea of him making her _happy _was just impossible. Now, she couldn't even remember why she felt that way.

The way he had asked her out had surprised her too. Instead of all the grand, romantic gestures he had always felt inclined to do, he had done it simply. Caught her after transfiguration one day, and simply asked if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. The euphoric smile that had spread over James' face as Lily had walked away convinced her that she had made the right decision. Now, here they were after a – to put it simply – amazing first date. The right pinch of slight awkwardness at the right times, showing they were both excited to be there, the touch of sweetness with every touch, and the colourful conversation.

Being one of the first to leave the castle, the village streets were practically empty, completely bare of the ordinary Hogwarts shoppers. This didn't dampen the mood however – Lily decided it made the beginning of the day even better. Despite some minor hiccups (like running into an ex-boyfriend – who was there with his date) the day ran smoothly.

So it was like this that Lily found herself looking into the hazel eyes behind the glasses, completely infatuated with the boy standing in front of her.

"So, uh, did you have a good time today?" James asked nervously, his hand beginning to fiddle with his hair. Lily reached up and grabbed the hand in question, looked straight into James' eyes and kissed him. She broke away later, grinning.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

On October 31st 1979, James Potter looked into the eyes of his wife, the most serious expression etched on her face.

"James, I have something I need to tell you," Lily Potter began softly, but her voice filled with determination, hiding the fear she felt inside.

"Lils...are you OK?"

"No – no interruptions," She sighed. "Maybe, maybe you should sit."

James obeyed compliantly, but his nerves had gone into overdrive. What if she was going to leave him? What if she already had found someone else? He thought they'd been happy. What if –

"I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed engulfed everything. The stream of thoughts in James' head immediately came to a standstill.

"P-p-p-p-pregnant?" He spluttered.

"Yes I know it's completely unexpected," Lily began, avoiding James' eyes. "But I'm not 100% sure yet but I thought I should tell you because you're obviously the father and I know it's terrible timing with the war but-"

"Lily, breathe." James cut through her ranting. Lily's mouth snapped shut, and she looked up at him with such vulnerability in her face, with every emotion shown clearly; fear, happiness, nervousness, and so many more.

"Lils," James repeated, a smile slowly growing until he was beaming from ear to ear, "This is wonderful!"

Lily's face instantly shifted to a smile that matched his as she pulled her husband's lips to hers. When he finally pulled away, James looked into his wife's stunningly emerald eyes and knew that this was the happiest he had ever felt.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."

She leant her head on his shoulder, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stayed silent, lost in thought for a while until James broke the silence.

"Well," he began, "I personally think we should name the baby Elvendork. It's a unisex name, so we wouldn't have to worry!"

James felt Lily chuckling lightly beside him.

"Keep dreamin', Potter."

* * *

On October 31st 1981, a young family gathered around the living room, a single Jack-o-lantern sitting on the coffee table lighting up the room.

Harry Potter was only just over one year old. As he continued to play with his assortment of toys, his parents looked at him fondly. Lily and James Potter had never thought they would be ready for a child, until Harry came – in the middle of a war – and changed their lives forever. The clock in the hallway struck 7 o'clock, and the parents were shaken out of their thoughts.

"Time to put Harry to bed," Lily said to James, slowly getting up from the couch they had been sitting on together. She turned to face him and planted a small but loving kiss on his lips.

"I Love you, Evans."

Lily smiled at the use of her maiden name.

"Love you too, Potter."

James stood up, stretched, and scooped up the little boy in his arms, placed a kiss on top of his head and handed him to his mother.

A loud bang erupted from the hall, and James, forgetting his wand sitting on the coffee table, ran into the hall.

"LILY!" James yelled. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

A high, cold, voice echoed from the hall.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As the green light flashed, Lily's instincts took over. Cradling harry tight to her chest, she dashed up the staircase to his bedroom. She could not think of James downstairs. No. she had to concentrate on Harry right now. Harry, in her arms, Harry, her son…

Placing him in his crib, she began barricading the door without her wand, all the while unknowingly screaming. Her attempts were feeble, however, as when He reached upstairs the doors opened with ease.

Lily threw her arms in front of Harry, somehow thinking she could shield him.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry,"

She would not think of James.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…."  
"Not Harry, no please, take me, kill me instead – "

She would not think of James.

"This is my last warning – "

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"

The green light flashed once again, and Lily's plea was replaced with a scream, and Harry began crying at the top of his lungs.


End file.
